Host write traffic includes data having a variety of temperatures. The temperature associated with a given piece of data refers to how frequently a rewrite or update will occur. Hot data is updated frequently while cold data is updated infrequently. Although techniques exist to separate host write traffic based on temperature (e.g., so that hot data is stored with hot data and cold data is stored with cold data), current host traffic separation techniques do not take into account certain error scenarios. It would be desirable to have more robust host traffic separation techniques which are better able to handle error scenarios which are not currently being addressed.